I'd Be Good For You
by ItsQueenElsa
Summary: When Elsa is locked up in her room for years, the anger builds up inside of her, turning her evil. But will she turn good when she meets someone like her? Sorry, I terrible at summaries. This is my first fanfiction and I'm writing it with user: jelsafanfics. PLEASE READ!:) funny, and sarcasm included! Most characters included, and lots of drama is to be expected!
1. Being Myself

CHAPTER ONE

Elsa's POV

* * *

It had been about 12 years since the incident with my powers and my sister. Since then I have been locked away in my room, only to look out of my frosted window. My parents said that they locked me away because I was a very rare treasure, but I knew I was more of a criminal.

Of course it hurt me, but it wasn't my fight. My sister has definitely grown, but I can only hear her voice when she asks me to build a snowman. One night my parents were going on a trip to the kingdom of Corona, to visit my aunt the queen and her husband. They were visiting to finally meet their long lost niece, Raupnzel. I remember that I have always wanted to go, and I begged them to let me go. They said that I couldn't control my powers, and that got me so sad. But also mad. I was just sitting in my room, and I was releasing snow and ice everywhere. It broke my window and my powers shot out of it. Luckily, it was at night and in the winter, so the townsfolk didn't notice but my powers created a giant blizzard. And it was heading for Corona. I tried to stop it as much as I could, but nothing worked. I finally counted my blessings for them and everyone else in that direction, and I started to cry. I loved my parents so much, even if they treated me like I was a "monster". The snow started to melt around me then, but I just thought that it was nothing. I kept thinking and thinking about my parents. Then I realized something. They always thought of me as a monster, and I always wanted them to be happy, so I decided to become the monster that they thought of me to be. Maybe it's not what they meant, but it's what I thought that they meant then, and it's who I am now, so it's a little late. It's kind of like, when your doing a puzzle, and instead of going crazy trying to find the right piece, you find one that's close enough and jam it in.

That's how I came to be who I am. Yes, I am still the heir to the throne, but I always leave the kingdom to go out and rebel against the world. I have a goth friend named Pitch, who is really obsessive about loyalty, and his 'friendship code' which is basically that we have to be friends forever, or fight over it. Like, physically. But, I've always liked who I am now, and so has he, so I figure that me and that code would be just fine together, like me and Pitch.

Tonight, Pitch asked me to meet him out in the back of the castle behind the big bushes, which is where we made a clearing inside of one of them, so that we can meet together in secret, without me having to travel far. I waited until about ten at night, and then snuck out of my room. I stealthily made my way through the halls and down two flights of stairs to the main floor. I somehow made my way through the kitchens, and was almost out the door, until I was stopped by one of the maids. "My lady, the duke has asked to see you," she said. Great, I thought, there was no way I was getting out of this.

The duke and duchess of Arondelle, have been taking care of me and Anna, in place of our parents. When I got to the room that they were in, he was with Anna, and the duchess. They all had very serious looks on their faces. The duke cleared his throat, and started. "Elsa, you know that we have always been your family, but now we might be your family, a little bit more," he said, trailing off a bit at the end. "Wha-What are you talking about?" I asked. I was really confused, and scared at what he might respond with. He looked over at the duchess, then to Anna, then back at the duchess again. He then turned his attention back to me. He was about to say something, when Anna ran over to me and hugged me. I was taking aback by her act of kindness, since I had shut her out all of those- this must be really bad. Anna let go of me and stepped away awkwardly. "Sorry," she said. She sniffled, and I realized that she had been crying. They had _all_ been crying.

"What's going on?" I asked, with a bit of fear in my voice. Silence. No one made a move they just stared blankly at me. Finally, the duke broke the silence. "Your parents ship has sunk, and they were no where to be found. They're dead."


	2. Evil Love

ELSA'S POV

I want to cry and scream but instead I keep my feelings concealed. I have somewhere to be.

I wipe away the one tear that escaped my eye and hurry out of the castle doors. I rush around to the back of the castle. I get to the bush and see that Pitch is already waiting for me. "I'm so sorry, Pitch. Something… came up," I say. He can tell I'm upset. "What's the matter, Elsa?" he questions me. "M-My parents are dead," I say. I can't take it anymore and I cry on his shoulder. Pitch gently wraps his arms around me.

I can usually rely on Pitch to make me feel better. Pitch has been my friend for a few years now. I still remember the day that we met. Pitch is the prince, soon-to-be king of the Nitemar kingdom. As a joke he calls himself the Nightmare king instead. Pitch was visiting Arendelle for business with the king of Nitemar, his father, the day we met. We both live rather lonely lives so of course we have a lot in common.

Pitch continues to hold me softly until I stop crying. "I'm sorry. I don't usually let myself go like that in front of other people," I say with a sniff. "It's okay, Elsa. You lost your parents. That is a very difficult thing to deal with," Pitch says soothingly. I look at him and smile. Pitch brushes a small piece of hair out of my face.

Our faces get closer and closer until, before I know it, our lips touch. I suddenly jerk away. "Oh, Elsa! I'm sorry," Pitch says. "Oh, no, um, I just…" I start but I am at a loss for words. What does this mean? Do I like Pitch as more than a friend? "I really am sorry. I… I've wanted to do that for a while," Pitch says. Pitch likes me as more than a friend?

"Really?" I ask. Pitch nods and grins. His fingers graze my cheek. His glowing, hazel eyes seem even brighter in the dark.

This is all so confusing. His lips touch mine again, this time I let him kiss me.

I feel myself getting more comfortable to the feeling of another person kissing me. "Elsa, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Pitch asks. I think about it and catch myself saying yes.

Pitch's POV

I didn't plan on asking Elsa so soon but it just came out. "Yes," she said, her voice soft and quiet. Elsa has been my only friend for years. Everyone is either too afraid or too different around me. Elsa has been the only one who I can relate too. All those years in the darkness made me realize that Elsa is the only one that I truly care anything for.

The large clock in the center of the kingdom chimed, signaling that it is midnight. "I need to go. When can I see you again?" Elsa asks. "I will be back again tomorrow night. Nothing will stop me from seeing my snowflake," he says. I watch her sneak back inside the castle.

I use my powers to travel through the darkness back to my kingdom. I've never told anyone about my powers, the ability to create nightmares. I've never put my powers to use but I already know they are powerful. They are certainly dangerous but I like that. Maybe tonight is the night that I experiment with my powers.

I sneak through the castle halls. The darkness conceals me as I creep into guards courtiers. The families of the castle guards are asleep in their beds. I approach the children who are sleeping soundly. I gently place my hand on the forehead of one of the children. I can see the black sand, a trick I have learned to perfect, swirl around the child's head. The child begins to squirm in his sleep. A feeling I can't explain comes over me and I feel… energized. My powers feel stronger and I feel more powerful. I swirl the black sand over the other children's heads and their dreams become nightmares. As their fear grows, so does my excitement.

I sneak back to my bedroom, feeling alive and unstoppable.

Elsa's POV

I get back to my room just in time. The duke and duchess knock on my door. "Elsa, we need to talk to you," the duke says softly. I fling open the door. "Elsa, please don't be this way. I understand it's hard but anger is no way to deal with this," the duke says. I scowl. "Maybe… maybe something good will come out of this," the duchess says. "Like what?" I snap. The duke and duchess look at each other. There is something they aren't telling me. "Elsa, I know that you never liked being alone in your room for all these years. Your parents knew that too. Elsa," there is a long pause, "your parents had you enrolled in high school before they died," the duke says.

I'm shocked. High school? My parents know about my powers, so why would they do this to me? "I-I can't," I say. "Elsa," the duchess starts. "No! I'm not going," I say. The duke realizes that fighting with me is a lost cause. I can be very stubborn and I've become irritable after years of being alone. "Just think about it," the duke instructs. They leave me alone.

Of course I'm not going to high school! The reason I have lived my entire life alone is because of my dangerous ice powers. I can't risk it.

The next night, I meet Pitch again. He seems different tonight. "Pitch, what's wrong with you tonight? You seem…" I start, trying to think of the right word. "Exhilarated?" he asks. I nod, that's the word. "Can I not just be happy to spend some time with my girlfriend?" he asks, with a mysterious grin. He suddenly grabs my hand and begins to lead me towards the village. "Pitch, what are you doing?" I ask. "We're going to have a little fun," he says, his eye's glowing. I follow behind him as we run through the village. The entire kingdom is dark and quiet.

We enter the next kingdom over, Corona. I realize why Pitch brought me to Corona. One of our favorite past times together is sneaking around Corona, causing trouble. "You know, I heard about a new jewelry store over on Tangled Avenue. I doubt they have their security cameras up," Pitch says with an evil look in his eye. I grin back at him and we run towards Tangled Avenue. The streets are hidden by shadows and in Pitch's presence, the town seems even darker. I follow Pitch around the back of the store. The dark alleyway is empty. "Which door is it?" I whisper. Pitch looks at each one. He points towards one. He tries the door handle but it's locked. "I got it," I say. I pull a bobby pin out of my hair and jam it into the keyhole.

I finally get the door open. Pitch grins at my handiwork. "Store doors are always trickier," I say. I lead the way inside. The store is stacked with boxes and mannequins holding expensive jewelry.

"We did it," Pitch says. Pitch begins to circle me slowly. "I've missed this. I love the rush I get from sneaking around with you," I whisper. "Me too, sweetheart," Pitch says. He grabs my face and presses his lips against mine. When he pushes me away, he seems satisfied. "You know, this piece would look beautiful on a pretty girl like you," Pitch says as he picks up a small silver ring with a large black diamond in it. "It's beautiful," I say, letting him slip it onto my finger.

There is a flash of light outside the store windows. "Looks like we have company," Pitch growls. I start to run back to the back door but I hear voices outside. I can see a police car outside one of the windows. "Police! I can't get arrested! I'm a queen and your a prince! Do you know how bad this will look?" I say in a panic. "Elsa, I can get us out of here, but you have to trust me," Pitch says. "You know I trust you," I say. Pitch grins; that's the last thing I see before it becomes dark.

Moments later, I am standing in the gardens by my castle.

"H-How did you do that? W-What the-" I start to say, scared. "Elsa, I need to tell you something. It's going to sound absolutely crazy… I have powers. I can create fear and travel through the darkness," Pitch says, looking at me to make sure I understand. "Y-You what?" I ask. "I wanted to tell you for a while but it sounds too ridiculous," he says. Before I can say anything else, he kisses me. "I can't lose you, Elsa," he says. He hugs me. As crazy as it sounds, I can't lose him either. He is my only friend. "I need to tell you something too," I say. Do I tell him about my powers? "What?" he asks. I can't tell him. I try to work up the nerve to tell him but something is stopping me. "I'm going to go to high school this year," I say. "You are?" he asks. Pitch doesn't attend public high school either, he is home schooled like me. I nod. "So when will I see you? You will be busy all the time and I-" he starts. "My parents enrolled me," I say. Pitch seems like he understands.

"Is it what you want?" he asks. I think about it. I have always hated the world for feeling trapped all these years in my room. "Yes."

I head inside, not bothering to sneak in. "Where were you?" the duke asks, concerned. "Out," I say. I walk passed him towards my room. "Elsa!" the duke yells to me. I don't turn around.

The next morning, I hear the duke and duchess talking outside my door. "And did you hear about the robbery in Corona last night? They never found the robber and they don't have any suspects," the duchess says. "Was anything stolen?" the duke asks. "Only a ring," the duchess says. I glance at my finger and see the small, beautiful ring on my finger. There is a knock on my door. "Elsa, there is breakfast in the great hall," says one of the maids. I hear her footsteps walk back down the hall.

Eventually, I leave my room and head downstairs to get something quick to eat. The duke watches me as I enter. "Are you going to tell me where you went last night?" he asks. I shake my head. "Elsa, it is very irresponsible of you to wander out in the night," the duchess says sharply. "I wasn't wandering around aimlessly, if that's what your accusing me of. I'm not a little kid anymore! I can think for myself," I snap and turn around to leave. "You're right," the duchess says. I turn around again, confused. The duke looks confused too. "Darling, we are only worried about your safety. We promised your parents we would take care of you before they… Anyways, we are trying our best. We need your cooperation too," she says softly. "You know I don't like cooperation. But I decided to let you enroll me in high school," I say. I leave before they can lecture me again.


	3. Hate At First Sight

**Sorry I haven't actually done an intro like this. I don't own anything in here, except the concept. I'm writing this with user jelsafanfics, so PLEASE go and check her out. She's a really good author. But for now, let's get back into their story...**

* * *

Pitch's POV

I was really surprised that Elsa wanted to go to high school. She didn't seem like that kind of person to me, and I have known her for two years. But, I guess it was her choice, and since I do know her, I know that there is no way to change her mind once she's decided on something. After she went back inside, I decided to go and scare some more people. I decided on going to a small town, called Burgess. I slipped from house to house in the shadows, causing nightmares everywhere, growing stronger with each one. I finally reached the last house in the city, after 3 long hours of scaring. This house was kind of isolated from the rest of them, and the backyard was completely hidden with trees. I slipped through the shadows, and got into the house.

The first room I saw had an older man sleeping in it, and I decided that he was too old to scare anyways through nightmares. I went into another room next to it, and saw that there was a teenage boy sleeping in it. He had snowy white hair, and was wearing a deep blue sweatshirt and tan cargo pants. He kind of reminded me of Elsa, but Elsa wore more turquoise outfits, and if she did wear pants, they were always shorts. Plus her hair wasn't white, it was more of a platinum blond, as she called it. I decided that I'd scare him with nightmares, because he seemed kind of vulnerable. I went up to him and began to form the black sand around his head, which made me grow much stronger. He began to stir wildly in his sleep, and was tossing and turning so much. This must be a really bad nightmare.

I realized that it had started to snow in his room a little bit, but that couldn't be, because there's no such things as snow/ice powers. I decided that it just must be a bunch of dust that had been thrown in that air once he had started tossing and turning.

I slipped away into the shadows back in my room, and started thinking about Elsa. I loved her so much, and I'm so glad that we had started dating. I've wanted to ask her for a while, and I'm so happy that she said yes. Now I have her, and my amazing fear powers. Life couldn't be a any better for me.

*1 week later*

Elsa's POV

Today's the first day of school. The first day of school. THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?! I'm so nervous. I start pacing back and forth in my room, thinking of all of the things that could go wrong. I could accidentally use my powers and kill someone. I could be bullied for being weird. I could be- my thoughts were interrupted by a maid knocking on my door. "Your majesty, breakfast will be served in 5 minutes, then in 20 minutes you will be off to you first day of school with Anna." I can't believe this day is here. And I mean that in the bad way. I decide that there m is no way of avoiding it, and start getting ready. I take a quick shower, and put my hair in a loose french braid. I slip on some royal blue high waisted shorts, a cropped sweater, and some silver earrings that were given to me as a 12th birthday present by my aunt in Corona. Then I put on some light blue eyeshadow, and mascara, and head downstairs, when I start to think again. Do I really want to go to school? I mean, it's not too late, and I can try to sneak out of it. Then, I think of my parents, and how they only wanted the best for me as princess. If they thought that this was the best for me, then I have to do it, for them. Maybe something good will come out of this.

I finish heading downstairs, eat my breakfast, and head in the car with Anna. I pull out the address that the duchess gave us, plug it into google maps and start heading to school. We're about half way there when Anna clears her throat. "So", she starts. "You ready for your first day of school?" She asked. "I guess," I said in reply. After that it went back to silence. After about 3 minutes, I turned on the radio and kept changing channels until Anna tells me to stop at one song, Classic by MKTO. Next to me, Anna starts to sing along quietly. "You're over my head, I'm out of my mind, thinking I was born, at the wrong time," she sings.

Before the song is over, we arrive at the school. It very crowded and, I can already tell, this is going to be a long day. After Anna exits the car, I slip on the gloves that I had specially made, to match my skin tone, so that people couldn't tell that I was wearing any, for the sake of me being bullied.

I headed inside, and saw the giant bustling hallways, and instantly regretted it. But there was no turning back.

I went and found my locker, got my books and headed off to homeroom. As I'm on my way, I see Anna, with some guy. He's got red hair, side burns, and looks like a junior. I try to get Anna's attention but she grabs his hand, and pulls him around the corner. I decide to let it roll off of my back, and just head off to class, when I get in there, the room is pretty empty, except for the teacher, and a girl with really wild red frizzy hair. She waves at me and smiles, and I wave a little bit in return. Maybe today won't be so terrible. I go and chose a seat next to her, which is closer to the back. "Hey, my names Merida," she says in a thick Scottish accent. "What's yer name?" She asks me. "Elsa". I reply. Then, a really cute boy comes in and looks straight at me. He has white hair, and deep blue eyes that I could stare into forever. Also, he's wearing a deep blur hoodie, that match his eyes perfectly. He looks at me, as if he had seen me before, and he's kind of checking me out. He goes and sits in the last row, which is right behind me.

I look away and see Merida staring at me, as if she couldn't believe that that had just happened. "What?" I whisper to her. "He's just a guy." "He is NOT just a guy. That's Jack." She says. "So, why is this such a big deal?" "Because. He's a very popular guy, and plus, the most popular girl in school wants him, and you do not want to get in her way." She replies quite sternly. "Who's the most popular girl?" I ask. "Her. That's Snow White." She replies and points towards a -very pretty- girl in the doorway. She has black hair, and flawless skin. She also had shimmery red lips, and a natural eye shadow look. She's wearing a blue crop t-shirt, yellow shorts, and a red bow in her hair. The other thing I notice is that she has a posey following her, hanging on to her every word. She must rule the school. And I realize why I don't want to get in her way. She looks as if she could snap her fingers, and like that, your social life could be ruined. I better forget about this Jack guy, and stay away from him. After class I rush out as quick as I can, when I'm stopped by someone. It's Jack. Oh no.

Jack's POV

I'm Jack Frost. Yes, like the one from all of those stories. Except for one thing, I AM HIM. crazy right? I live on my own, with my dad. He took me in as a little kid, and I think it's more love that makes a family, not genetics. Tomorrow is the first day of school, and I'm so nervous, that I decide to go to bed really early. I change out of my clothes, put on my pajamas, and slip into bed.

I was having a dream, about some pretty girl- prettier than Snow was. She had platinum blonde hair, and her hair was in a french braid. She had powers, like me, but more powerful. She made a giant castle with her ice powers, while singing something about letting go. She had the most beautiful singing voice ever. Then, she fell off of the castle, and in her place stood a tall dark figure. The figure made everything black and set it all on fire, and everything started to melt, and fall out of place. Then it turned to me, and everything went black.

When I woke up, I sat up so quick that I almost fell over. Who was she? What happened to her? I didn't have time to think, because my room was covered in a layer of snow.

I got up out of bed, and went downstairs to crank up the heat. Soon everything had melted, so I turned on my fan and went back to bed. When I woke up in the morning, everything was dry enough, so I start to get ready for school. I turned over to look at the clock, and saw that it was 6:45. My dad, Manny, had probably already left for work. I get ready in about 10 minutes and head to school. I set up my locker and started to head to home room, when the councilor stopped me. "Can you do a favor for me?" He asks. "Sure, I guess." I reply a little doubtful. "There's a new girl, her name is Elsa. I want you to show her around school, introduce her to some people, you know." He says. "Ummm, ok. What does she look like?" I ask hesitantly. "Oh, she has very bright whitish blonde hair, blue eyes. I believe she is wearing a french braid today."

The night before came rushing back to me. The girl. She was exactly as he described to me. It can't be. No, I thought. She's probably just a normal girl with very blonde hair, who happened to be wearing it like that. My dream was just a dream.

I head into home room, and when I get there, you won't believe what I saw. I saw her. I am staring at her now. She is so beautiful, with her hair bringing out her beautiful light blue eyes, and her hair perfectly braided. She looks at me, and I don't care, until I see Merida glaring at me. Everyone knows that if I'm seen with another girl, Snow will lose it and either make me feel guilty, or ruin the girls life. Little does she know, that now I have specific orders, to spend the day with her. Yes!

After class she rushes out without looking back. Not only do I want to run after her, but I have to, councilors order. I follow her, but she keeps going. I start to run after her and manage to grab her arm. She stops, turns around and gasps. "What?" I say looking around. "Umm, nothing. I just, I have to get to class" she says and tries to run off but I grab her again. She turns around kind of frustrated. "Leave me alone! Can't you take a hint?" "No, I can't, because the councilor told me to show you around for the day." I say angrily, and slightly sarcastic. She looks kind of disappointed. "Shouldn't they choose someone I like better?" She snaps. "I was instructed to do this, and you probably don't have any friends yet." He says. "Well I do. Her name is Merida. By the rating of how nice you are right now, I'd be surprised if you have any." She says back. Ok, now this is getting me. I know what I have to do.


	4. Accidental Role

Elsa's POV

Sure, I was a little harsh. It's not like I care, though. I don't put up with many people, especially people like Jack who think everyone likes them. I could tell by the way he talked to me and looked at me that he wasn't used to people not liking him. I found my way to my next class without his help.

At least my next class is History, something I'm good at. Room 112. I take a seat in the back and wait for the teacher to come. I wish I knew more people. Everyone else in class is talking with their friends except me. That is, until someone tries to talk to me.

"Psst. Psst," a guy behind me whispers. At first I don't think he's directing his attention towards me but he eventually taps my shoulder. I spin around in my chair and face him. "Hey there. I'm Flynn. Flynn Rider," a guy says, giving me a seductive look. "Uh, hi," I say quietly. The girl next to him smacks his arm. "Oh, stop it. Hitting on the new girl already?" she teases. Flynn rolls his eyes. The girl turns towards me. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel. Nice to meet you," she says. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Elsa," I say.

The teacher comes into the room so I turn back around in my seat. He talks the entire class about the schedule for the year. Finally, the bell rings.

I get up from my seat and grab my bag. "Man, this class is boring. Am I right?" Flynn says, nudging me. I smile but don't say anything. "Oh, get out of here, Flynn!" Rapunzel snaps, pushing him away. She turns to me. "Do you need any help finding your next class?" she asks. We both walk out of the classroom and down the hall. "Uh, I think I can manage on my own. But, thanks," I say. "Anytime. So, do you happen to have lunch at 12:00?" she asks. I check my schedule. "Yes, 12:00," I say. "Great! You can sit with me at lunch! I'll introduce you to my friends!" she cheers. "I-I actually prefer to be by myself," I say. "Oh, nonsense. Nobody likes to be alone," she says. I want to argue but she's already going the other way.

I succeed in not getting lost for the next few hours. Eventually, it's lunchtime. I go to my locker. After struggling to get my locker combination right, I finally get my lunch and search for the cafeteria. When I get there, I start to panic. Everything I feared is right in front of me. The cafeteria is a large, crowded room with tons of kids walking around. I feel a hand grab my shoulder and I jump.

"Wow, didn't mean to scare you!" It's Rapunzel. I relax. "Come on," she says, leading me to a table in the back of the big room. I approach the table. What I see makes me feel even worse. Sitting at the table is none other than Jack Frost.

Jack's POV

I had planned on meeting up with Elsa again at lunch. She's new so I figured she would be sitting alone. I go to lunch but get caught talking with my friend Flynn. That's when I see her. She's talking with Rapunzel, coming right towards me. Perfect.

When she sees me, I see her eyes grow wide and her muscles tense. For a second, I swear there is hatred, or maybe fear, in her eyes. "Oh, hi, Elsa!" I call over casually. Everyone at our table turns towards her and Rapunzel. I get up and walk over to her. She leans away from me. "Here, come sit down with us. There's plenty of room," I say, grabbing her shoulders and steering her towards the table. She hesitantly takes a seat and I sit next to her. "Guys, this is Elsa. She's new," I say. Elsa smiles awkwardly.

"This is Hiccup, Astrid, Merida and Kristoff. You've met Flynn and Jack, I assume," Rapunzel says to Elsa. Elsa nods.

Rapunzel and Elsa talk about classes for a little while. I can't help but notice my friends staring at me from across the cafeteria. Sure, Flynn is my friend and I sometimes talk to Rapunzel and Hiccup, but I don't usually sit with this group at lunch. Snow White shoots me a dirty look. I know she likes me because she makes it way too obvious she's jealous if I talk to other girls. My other friends, Aurora, Philip, Belle, and Adam, are talking, probably about me.

I try to ignore them and talk to Flynn. When lunch is finally over, I try to sneak out of the cafeteria but Snow White catches up to me. "Why didn't you sit with us at lunch, Jack?" she asks. "Uh, the principle is making me show the new girl around," I say. "Oh," Snow says. "I'll see you later, I guess," I say and walk away. The auditions for the play are today and Snow and I always go for the main roles.

Elsa's POV

I'm trying to find my next class, when all of a sudden I hear my name. "Elsa Winters, please report to the principles office," a woman's voice says through the loud speaker. I turn around and start heading towards the principles office, which I have already been in twice today to talk about my schedule.

I get to his office, and see him sitting at his desk. "Oh, come in, Elsa. Sorry you have to keep coming here but I found another problem with your schedule. Please, take a seat," he says. I sit down in one of the old, uncomfortable chairs. "It appears you aren't signed up for an extra-curricular activity," the principle says. I can see him looking at my files on his computer. "Yea, I didn't sign up because I don't really… want to do anything outside of school," I say truthfully. "Well, every student is required to do at least one activity outside of school. Plus, it's a great way for you to meet more people. There must be something that interests you! What do you like to do?" he asks. "Uh," I say, thinking. There's a long pause. "What about Volleyball?" he asks. "No!" I say, too quickly. The idea of a contact sport makes me shudder. "Basketball?" he asks. I shake my head. "Lacrosse?" he asks. "Nope," I say. "Okay, so maybe sports aren't your thing. That's okay, we have plenty of other clubs at our school," he says. He turns around and pulls out a list from a file cabinet. "This is a complete list of activities we offer at our school. All you need to do is choose one," he says, handing the list to me. I scan the list.

Book Club? Lame.

Chess Club? Lamer.

Computer Club? Even lamer.

Drama Club? hmmmm

I think about it. It's lame but maybe doing a play won't be too bad. I could get a small part, skip most of the practices, and get it over with! Plus, there's not a lot of physical contact so I don't have to worry about my powers.

"Uh, I'll do the drama club," I say. The principle looks surprised but nods his head and signs me up. "Auditions are after school in the auditorium. I hope you can prepare an audition by then," he says. What did I get myself into?

Jack's POV

Finally, the last school bell rings. I walk out of the Biology room and I stop at my locker. "Ready to amaze the drama teacher again this year, Jackie?" Snow asks. Snow and I have had the main roles in the last 3 school plays and she is clearly confident that she will get the main role again this year. "I guess so," I say and follow her to the auditorium. There are lots of kids this year.

This year the play is "The Red Apple." It's about a girl who hides from an evil Queen in a house full of dwarfs. The dwarfs grow to love the girl but one day the Queen comes, in disguise, and gives the girl a poisoned apple. The dwarfs are too late to save her but a prince comes by and saves her with "true love's kiss." I would much rather do plays with fighting scenes and drama and not so much romance but whatever.

The play director comes out and calls one student at a time to go in and audition. He finally calls me.

Elsa's POV

I was debating all day if I should even waste my time at an audition. When the final bell rings, I head to my locker. I grab a few books from my locker and shove them into my bag.

I'm about to go to the auditorium but then I decide against it. Why am I even doing this? I should just do book club. No, what am I thinking?

I wander the hallways for a while longer, trying to decide what to do. I finally decide that a play won't be so bad. I grab my phone from my pocket and check the time. It's already 3:20! The auditions end at 3:30! I start running across the school.

There aren't any other kids outside the auditorium. I must have missed auditions. I open the door to the auditorium anyway and walk inside. There is a beautiful stage and lots of comfy theater chairs. I bet 400 people could sit in here comfortably.

But there's one thing this theater's missing, people. The play director isn't in here. I defiantly missed auditions. I guess I'll be the newest member of the book club.

I climb onto the stage, taking a look around. I've always secretly wanted to be an actress or performer but I'm too afraid.

I walk over to center stage, looking out at the empty theater. I don't know why, but I start to sing.

Let it go,

Let it go,

Can't hold it back anymore,

Let it go,

Let it go,

Turn away and slam the door.

I stop singing and sigh. I start walking back over to my bag, which I left on the ledge of the stage. All of a sudden, a short man with a big mustache comes running out from behind the stage. "Wait!" he yells, coming towards me. "Was that you? The one singing just now?" he asks, out of breath. "Uh, I, um-" I start. "You didn't audition for the play," he says, a little disappointed. "I was supposed to," I mutter. "Wait, are… are you Elsa Winters?" he asks. "Um, yea," I say. "You were on the list but you didn't show up," he says. "Are you the play director?" I ask. The man nods. "Listen, you have a lovely voice. Would you like to audition now?" he asks. "Um, okay," I say. Why not?

The man takes a seat in a theater chair. "What part are you auditioning for?" he asks. "Uh, any of the small parts. I really don't want a big part," I say. "You may begin with your audition," he says.

I take a deep breath and walk into the middle of the stage. I'm nervous but I try to stay calm.

It's funny how some distance,

Makes everything seem small.

And the fears that once controlled me,

Can't get to me at all.

I pause. "Go on," he says. I take a deep breath.

It's time to see what I can do,

To test the limits and break through.

No right, no wrong, no rules for me!

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

I feel more comfortable singing a song that I wrote myself but I don't feel like singing the rest of it. The guy nods and I see him writing something down on a notepad. "I, um, don't have a monologue prepared," I say. "That's alright, I have everything I need," he says. Wow, I must have been so terrible that he doesn't even want to hear a monologue.

I grab my bag and hurry out of the auditorium.

Pitch's POV

I finally see Elsa again, after her first day of public school. "So, how was it?" I ask. "Oh, It was horrible! There are so many other kids and a lot of them are annoying. I even had to try out for the school play," she says. "You can always go back to being homeschooled," I say. She looks away from me. "I know. I just- I don't want to disappoint my parents. They wanted me to have a normal life," she says. "Elsa, you're not just a normal girl. You're special," I say. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"Pitch, do you know where you got your powers from?" she asks. Her question throws me off-guard. "Uh, no. I guess not. Why do you ask?" I say. "Oh, um, I was just curious," she says.

"Do you use your powers?" she asks. "Why do you suddenly have all these questions?" I ask. "I… I don't know. But you didn't answer my question," she says. "No, I don't use my powers," I lie.

Elsa's POV

I hear my alarm go off and force myself to get up. After getting ready, Anna and I go off to school.

The hallways are crowded but I'm used to it now. I manage not to get lost today. Each class drags on until it's finally lunch.

"Hey! Elsa, over here!" I hear Rapunzel call. She's sitting at the same table as yesterday, only this time there's no Jack. I take a seat next to her and Merida. "So, Merida and I were thinking about going to the mall after school. Do you want to come?" she asks. "I can't. I find out what part I got in the school play after school today," I say. Merida and Rapunzel give each other a look. "What?" I ask. "You're doing the play?" Rapunzel asks. I nod. "Jack and Snow White do the play. They always get the main roles," Merida explains. "Oh, wonderful," I say, sarcastically. I really don't want to deal with either of them. "Please tell me you didn't audition for a major role," Rapunzel says. "I didn't," I say. "Good because if you did, Snow White would want to tear you apart," Rapunzel says.

After school, I walk to the auditorium. There are lots of other students there, waiting to hear what parts they got. The play director comes out and tells us all to quiet down.

"I know that you're all excited to hear who is playing the prince and princess, but you need to calm down," he says. The students become silent as he pulls out a piece of paper.

He lists off the seven dwarfs but I am not one of them. "Now, the prince will be played by Jack Frost," he announces. I see Jack smile and Snow White give him a hug. "The princess will be played by… Elsa Winters," he says. "WHAT?" Snow White and I yell at the same time. Everyone else is silent and turns towards me. I walk towards the play director with Snow trailing behind me. "Oh, and Snow is playing evil queen" he said. "Sounds about right," I heard someone say. "I think there's a mistake, I didn't audition for a main role," I say. "Yea, there was defiantly a mistake," Snow White says, glaring at me. "No, I want you to play the princess. You have a lovely voice," he says. "B-But I don't want to play the princess," I say. "Maybe you'll end up enjoying it," he says. "Too late," I mumble.


	5. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**Hi Guys! I will be going away for a bit this week, and I didn't have time to write a new chapter. I'm sorry! I might be able to upload later this week, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed! I will have a chapter for you guys soon, so don't worry. If you want a cool fanfiction to read while your bored go to: jelsafanfics. She writes awesome stories, and is writing this one with me. Also, I would like to ask you guys, if you think I should have longer chapters. It would take me longer, instead of the normal pace with these chapters so far. Let me know in the reviews what you think I should do, and I'll try to do it! See you guys next time!**

**_~*~Elsa~*~_**


	6. Can't take a bully on? Watch me

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I had acting stuff, then a surprise vacation, and then school started, so I've been pretty busy. I hops this makes up for it and... I have a new fanfiction coming out soon! It's very different than this one though, but I hope you will like it! It's coming out within this month, because I honestly still need to write some of it. Also, if you EVER have any ideas for this story to add drama, that you think is an AWESOME-A idea, (I told you I'd use it more DJ-13) then write a review about it, and if it truly is AWESOME-A, and works with the plot, then we will try to incorporate it, and give you credit for it. Thank you so much for the nice reviews!**

* * *

I've gotta say, even if I was an outcast, it felt really good to defeat snow at her own game. But then reality sets in as she storms over to me. I turn and start to walk away, when she grabs my wrist and whips me around.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the new girl is quite the songbird." She says as her posse comes and stands around me, preventing me from leaving. "So here, while you have our attention, why don't you sing us a little something, or are you to afraid? Him? Because I honestly think that you don't have any talent at all, and that you somehow bribed your way into this spot. You aren't fooling any of us you little bitch, so why don't you just give up the spot while you still can, or will I have to take it from you? Because I have ALL the power in the school to do so."she says in a threatening tone.

"Snow, I don't think-" one of her posse members started, but was interrupted by Snow. "SHUT UP BELLE. NO ONE ASKED YOU!" She roars, gathering more people around us. "You can't just march in here, and take my spot in the play. I'm the only one in here who is actually suited to play a princess. I was the homecoming one." Right now, I could tell her the truth, and have her thrown in the dungeons, but I want to hear where this is headed.

"You don't even have any sort of chemistry with Jack, who's supposed to be playing the prince. And I could do everything in my power to make sure you don't end up having any. I swear, you won't be the one playing that princess." She says threateningly. I don't know why, but something just came over me, and I felt the urge to speak up.

"Listen here little bitch," I start getting people's attention. "I know how this thing works. You have your little posse, you end up with the popular people, and basically think you rule the entire fucking school. Well here's a news flash bitch, YOU DONT! I am not going to be one to sit here and be pushed around by you and your little army of minions. And I don't think they should stand by you, when you treat them like trash." At this point a crowd has gathered around us. I regret saying this early on, but it's too late to turn back now.

" I don't care if you ruin my life for saying these things, but they're the truth. I've noticed this, and I've only gotten here three days ago. Your a complete jerk. You boss everyone around, and they listen to you. And you keep doing it. But you keep doing it because no one ever stands up to you to state the facts. Your a jerk, you boss everyone around, and your even mean to your posse, just to make yourself on the top of the popularity pyramid, when really they're the only ones supporting you right now. Your popular for being mean, and I don't think that's anything you should be proud of. I don't care what you do, in playing that princess." I noticed one of the girls from her posse looks at me, then nods at me, and surprisingly comes to stand next to me and join in.

"What do you think your doing belle?" Snow asked viciously. "Listening to her. She's right you know. You've been a jerk to everyone here, except your little 'jacky poo' who doesn't even like you back. Let's face it. This girl has gotten the guts to do this in three days, when it's taken me three years to." She says gesturing to me.

Snow looks completely baffled in Belle's choice of sides. "How could you turn over to the enemy side, after how nice I've been to you?" She asks, faking a frown. "Are you blind?!" Another girl from her posse yelled. "You just screamed your head off at her, when she was on your side. You threw a book at her, when she accidentally got you the wrong book when she ran to the library for you." She says walking over to my side. "And we've all had our share with you, right girls?" She asks.

Then to my astonishment, they all one by one come over to my side. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! After all I've done for you guys, this is how you repay me?"she screams in fury. I'm seriously regretting speaking up in the first place, seeing what it's caused. "All that you've ever even done for us that was good, was not talking to us for a week!" Belle yells in retaliation.

"Fine, then. If you're so happy about it then I'll never talk to you again!" She states, clearly not expecting Belle's answer. "Thank god! Finally something good has happened to me, since I was recruited by you for your little posse of jerks!"

You could tell that Snow was taken aback by this, but then she seemed to accept it. "Ok then, if you'll excuse me, I have some plans to take care of." She says storming off.

After that, they all told me stories of how she abused them, and they were all more terrible than the one before. Then they all decided to take off home, and I decided to do the same. Anna took the car, so that meant I'd have to take the bus. But that was ok, I needed some space anyway.

I started to pack up my things, when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I looked up only to see that it was Jack. I quickly remember what Merida told me about him, and that he was off limits, and is till think that applies, because I don't want to completely ruin Snow's life by taking him from her. Even if it was nothing like me to be nice, I didn't feel anything for him, even if he was one of the best looking people she'd ever laid eyes on.

"What do you want?" I asked looking up. "I need to ask you a question." He says. "Make it quick, I have to go soon." I respond. "Why did you talk to Snow like that?" He asks. I was shocked that he asked me this, then realized that he was probably on her side. "Listen, I know she's like your girlfriend and all, but I honestly couldn't take her shit. Sorry if I hurt your 'one true love' but-" he cut her off. "She's not my one true love. We're just childhood friends, and I've never seen her as anything. And I was asking because I know that even some teachers want to tell her off, but are afraid to. What made you gather up the courage to do that?" He asked genuinely. "I don't know, it's just, I don't like to have someone crap on my self esteem. My new boyfriend must be rubbing off on me." I stated. I saw him look away and when he turned back, I saw... Wait? Disappointment?

" I know Snow, and she only mocks people of their singing, if it's competition. But I didn't see you at auditions, and saw her leave, so she couldn't have heard you. So I don't know why she's worrying. Unless you really are better than her, but she doesn't think that." He says. " I know I'm a good singer, and that's what my parents always say. Their opinion means so much to me, and they wouldn't lie to me. Maybe Snow is worrying for something. I've heard her sing, and I honestly think I'm going to blow her away." I said. "But if you please leave me alone, I need to be getting home." I say rushing. I hear a bus go down the street and run outside. Great, I thought. I missed it.

I head back inside, and grab my phone from my bag. Looks like I need Anna to pick me up. It's such a long drive here and back. Maybe Pitch was out and could pick me up. I send him a text asking if he was able to shut my phone and turn to realize Jack has been watching me the whole time. "You miss the bus?" He asks. "Yea, but I'm probably going to have my boyfriend pick me up" I say turning around to face him. I hear my phone buzz. Pitch can't come. "Crap. Looks like I'm out of a ride. I'll just wait for the next bus." I sigh. That going to take over an hour

"I could give you a ride" he says in a quiet voice. "No I'm ok. My house is pretty far, and it would waste your time. I'll just wait for the next bus." I say nervously. I can't risk greeting close to him. I have an overprotective boyfriend! Plus I can't end up falling for him. And he can't end up falling for me. "No, I insist no matter how far it is." He demanded. "No," I said. I also can't risk him finding out that I'm royalty. Or that I have powers, but there's no real way of that happening, since no one else knows. "Then I'm going to have to drag you to my car, because I'm taking you home." He stated. "Your not going to give up on this, are you?" I ask. He shook his head. "Fine, but your going to need to drop me off away from my house."


End file.
